


Under The Pavilion

by TryingAndDoing



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingAndDoing/pseuds/TryingAndDoing
Summary: Instead of saying anything after approaching Kuvira stood in front of Opal, relaxed against the handrail. The wait wasn't too long, only five minutes before Opal groaned an exhale. Seeing the brief moment of frustration across her face caused Kuvira to smirk.





	Under The Pavilion

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the scene where Bolin tries to flirt with Opal.

After dinner the family dispersed, with Suyin showing Korra to her office to talk privately about the future of Opal. Without a say in the matter, Opal was deject and upset. Who wouldn't be? Her future was being decided without her. The more Opal thought about the matter, the angrier it made her. Instead of lashing out or bottling the anger inside, Opal took off on a walk. 

Through the courtyard and various gardens, Opal continued walking. Overhead she could see the metal domes were being closed for the night, so she watched as the stars slowly disappeared behind the walls. Dropping by the thousands, each star eventually left the sky. A part of the dome was engineered to replicate the same lighting as the stars, but it wasn't the same. Soon enough Opal decided she'd gone far enough, even though there was still turmoil brewing inside of her. Returning home, she waited outside, unready to enter. It was too early to go to her room for the night, to avoid talking with anyone. That option wasn't a good one, especially with her current mood. Unlike her brothers, Opal wasn't often one quick to anger, but this situation was different. They weren't the subject of potential disappointment.

To blow off steam, she snuck around to the furthest garden from the house and began punching blasts of air. The intoxicating thrill sent shivers through her spine, dissipating the anger within. Punch after punch, Opal stopped doing the actions out of anger but out of enjoyment. The punches transformed from punches to distinct and precise motions of her hands, elegant flicks of her wrists and fingers. She practiced the motions Korra had been teaching her earlier until she neared exhaustion. Time certainly slipped away from her, because she'd been outside practicing for hours. 

Remembering that Korra suggested she start practicing her meditation, Opal took shelter under the nearby pavilion. Sitting with her legs crossed, her fists raised near her stomach as she attempted her first meditation. Instead of focusing on the negative thoughts she was mustering inside, she listened to the sound of her breathing to clear her mind. Feeling tired and gross from working out so intensely, Opal considered going home for the night, but wanted to prove to herself she could do this until content within. Deep within the trance of listening to her own breathing she neglected to hear the steady steps approaching. 

Instead of saying anything after approaching Kuvira stood in front of Opal, relaxed against the handrail. The wait wasn't too long, only five minutes before Opal groaned an exhale. Seeing the brief moment of frustration across her face caused Kuvira to smirk. 

"Already taking up air bender traditions?"  
"How long have you been there?" Opal's eyes opened as she turned to face Kuvira.  
"For some time." Kuvira coolly crossed her arms after bowing respectfully.  
"Did my mother send you?"  
"No. I thought you would have known me better than that."  
"Sorry." Opal huffed the breath she had been holding and stood next to Kuvira, facing towards the outside.  
"Hong Li told me he saw you blowing off some steam. However it seems I arrived to late for the show."  
"You know I'm not very good."  
"Better than me, at least." Kuvira shrugged and turned to face the gardens along side Opal. A stiff chuckle passed from Opal, causing the usual hard exterior of Kuvira's face to relax. Together they stood silently for quite some time, staring at their respective gazes. From the corner of Kuvira's eye she could see the disappointment Opal was experiencing. The younger girl didn't want to disappoint the expectations of her mother, but the choice was obvious that she would need to leave Zaofu to study and further her bending abilities. Suyin knew this, Opal knew this, even Kuvira knew it. 

"The Air Nation will be graced by having you join them." Kuvira attempted to comfort her.  
"It's so far from home.. From my family, you, my friends. Everything." Tears were welling in Opal's eyes, daring to push their way down her cheeks. "I'll be alone."  
"Your family loves and supports your every decision, Opal. Choosing to be an air bender wasn't something you had the option to, but you have the option to further your abilities." Uncrossing her arms to hold Opal, she knew the younger woman needed physical comfort. Tears soaked into the front of her uniform as Opal cried. "Training won't be difficult, not for you. You're the smartest and bravest person I know. This is your calling, your journey. Don't think for a second no one is backing you, or that you'll be alone through all of this."  
"I don't know why I'm afraid." Opal responded from against Kuvira's chest, her eyes sealed tightly to stop the tears.  
"Don't be." Kuvira squeezed tighter. 

To Kuvira, Opal was more than family. She was closer to Opal than any of her brothers, even her mother. They formed a bond that Kuvira never felt with anyone else. The internal feeling of completion within. A sheer thought of Opal leaving felt like Kuvira's insides were being ripped apart. 

"Thank you, Kuvira. You've always been my rock." Pride swelled inside Kuvira. Clasping her hand on Opal's shoulder, she reassuringly held the younger woman. Lifting her own hand to keep Kuvira's pressed against her shoulder, they stayed like that. 

Without saying it, one of Opal's fears was losing Kuvira. They had grown closer within the last year, but not like anyone else. Not once had they discussed what their friendship meant, and Opal believed she lacked the strength to talk about it. Maybe she had been ignorant in believing time would be friendly to their bond, but she hadn't expected becoming an air bender. In fact, she had accepted that she wouldn't be a bender at all. What if Kuvira didn't see the bond the way she did? With all of the reading she often did, maybe Opal's imagination had become over active.

"When you become a master, are you going to get the arrow tattoos?" Unexpectedly, Opal started laughing heartily. There wasn't a chance in hell that she'd accept that tradition, because she was born of the Earth Kingdom.  
"Spirits no."  
"They'd suit you. Kuvira dragged the fingertip of her glove in the shape of an arrow across Opal's forehead, making a decent down her arm towards her hand. "Are they just arms and head, or do they include the legs?" As Kuvira eyed down Opal's body imagining the traditional blue tattoos across her body, the action had Opal shivering. The gaze looked primal, even if it was innocent.  
"I'm not entirely sure. Isn't it a cultural thing?"  
"Beats me." Kuvira lift her gaze the length of Opal's body, restoring her eyes to make contact with Opal. "It's hard to imagine you bald.." The usual seriousness was lacking from within Kuvira's voice. Of course she would tease Opal one way or another to distract her from the yellow elephant that was plaguing her mind. Kuvira did have a way with steadying Opal through her words. 

"I think we should head inside."  
"Not yet." Looking towards Kuvira, Opal was confused. The guard had her eyes closed as she stood. Readying herself, Kuvira exhaled. "There's something I want to tell you, something you need to know before you leave." Instead of interrupting, Opal nodded silently and was awaiting whatever information Kuvira had for her.

"Zaofu has always been my home since your mother brought me here. We've grown up together, and you're the closest I have to family. It's difficult fathoming that you won't be here, that you'll be on your own. This journey of yours isn't forever, that eventually you'll return someday, but it feels that day is so far away. Even before you've left I feel the emptiness of you leaving." Kuvira took a breath, the shakiness in the inhale was audible enough that even Opal heard how moved and passionate Kuvira's words were. "I've grown to love you, Opal, unlike anyone else. After my parents abandoned me, I didn't think I would ever feel love from another person. Or a want to love someone. But you.. You've somehow broken down the walls that guard me. With you gone this will be difficult, not only on you, but myself as well. I swore fealty and my loyalty to Zaofu during my coronation as the city's guard captain, but my loyalties are no longer to Zaofu alone, rather you included. You're the future, Opal, maybe together—" Silencing Kuvira was Opal's lips chastely kissing her to stop her monologue. Being blown away already by Kuvira's words, Opal didn't need the rest of the speech. A part of her wondered if Kuvira had planned it, or if the words were overflowing from her heart. Kissing her had been impulsive, but it was what Opal felt she needed to do. 

"Sorry if I got carried away with myself, I didn't posses the self control to stop.." Opal was bashfully rubbing the back of her neck to contain her sheepish expression. On the other hand Kuvira couldn't stop the twitching in the comer of her lips.  
"Everything's fine."  
"Can I ask you something?" Opal received a nod. "Why not tell me sooner?"  
"Sometimes you wait for courage for the correct moment, however I now realized thinking that way is wrong. I almost missed the opportunity, but I wasn't going to let that happen. If this has complicated anything, I apologize." Once again Kuvira touched her shoulder with a gentle reassuring touch.  
"Thank you." Without clarifying what Opal was thankful for, the interpretation Kuvira perceived was for confessing what she was thinking and feeling.

"If you're ready to head towards your home, I'll escort you back." As they started walking Opal seized Kuvira's hand with hers, their fingers interlocking with one another. There wasn't a rush to their step as they approached the building. Both felt resolve within from the other; a gravitational pull between their spirits brought them closer. Retracting her hand, Opal pressed anther kiss to her lips, then to her cheek.  
"Goodnight, Kuvira."  
"Rest well." After watching Opal ascend the steps to the door, Kuvira found herself radiating with excitement.


End file.
